


Just a taste of something red.

by never_to_see



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Bloodplay, Gore, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Talk of murder, You get the idea, talk of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_to_see/pseuds/never_to_see
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Severin Moran are wanted serial killers who are on a spree and having the time of their lives, seemingly impossible to catch. Eventually they run into Jim Moriarty and Richard Brook, two kids that turn their blood crazed mission into something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a taste of something red.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue, it’s short and it’s unedited. It’s more of a ‘first look’ than anything else. I’ll decide whether to continue upon how well this is relieved so please let me know if you enjoy it.   
> Tags will be updated as we go on if this is continued, and the title is liable to change.

The darkness of the blood made Sebastian’s skin look paler than Severin knew it to be, and the contrast of the two was intoxicating as the older Moran twin wrapped his hand around his brothers throat.

"You gonna struggle Bash?" he kept his voice quiet, not wanting to miss the gasps of the boy underneath him struggling to breathe.

"You gonna struggle like they did, hmm? Like the pretty little wifey did before I slit her throat?" he laughed, low and dark in Sebastian’s ear. "Should I slit your throat Basher? Should I end you?" he pressed his blade against his twins throat, causing the younger to roll his hips up, seeking friction. Severin took pity on him, dropping the knife in favour of palming him through his jeans.

"I could you know, it wouldn’t take much. I’m sure your blood would look fantastic with the curtains." he watched as Sebastian’s eyes began to roll back in his head, his face turning a rather alarming shade of red-going-purple, a sure sign that he was going to pass out soon.

"Don’t you dare pass out on me" he could hear the faint echoing of police sirens in the distance as he tightened his grip. "If you pass out, I’ll leave you here." the threat was hissed rather than spoken. "I’ll leave you here and they’ll find you, and I’m not letting go until you come" Sebastian made a strangled choking sound in the back of his throat, body jerking as he came. Severin bit down on his twins shoulder, following him over as he let go.

A few minutes later they were climbing out of the back window on somewhat shaky legs, running away from the crime scene as the sound of sirens drowned out their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As I said, it's only short so like it? Want to see more? Let me know!


End file.
